


【柚天】余生向阳

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊现实背景，他哥退役，上一篇《静寂星光》的下篇，他哥视角。＊都是我瞎bb，谁上升真人谁全家得新冠。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	【柚天】余生向阳

（一）  
如果可以用味道来衡量整个世界，那他笑容的甜度一定满格。

（二）  
“Yuzu！你还有这么多东西没有收拾呢，抓紧时间！”隔着一堵门的由美对自家拖拖拉拉的儿子喊到。

“知道了！”房间内的羽生放下手里刚刚在缠来缠去的耳机线，打开盒子把他那些宝贝收纳进去，这边的视频电话还没有挂断。

那边视频电话里的宇野昌磨哈欠一个连着一个，如果不是羽生拎着他不放他走，他可能早就睡过去了。

“额……既然你在忙，那我先下了。”宇野听到羽生那边的声音，忙想借着这个机会遁走，他的狗已经在咬他的裤腿了。

宇野没办法，一把捞起脚边的狗子抱在怀里，泰迪找好舒服的位置把身子蜷缩起来，头搭到他圈起来的胳膊上，一人一狗对着摄像头，表情都是一样的呆滞。

羽生这时候没有心情也空不出来手截图，否则宇野抱狗的照片足以p成一个“生无可恋”的表情包，就像不知道是谁发过来的那张在17年世锦赛晚宴直播中截下来的照片，下面被打上“强颜欢笑”字样，而照片中则有人在戳博洋的脸。

真可爱。

羽生想到这里唇角翘了翘，很快便不着痕迹地压下去了。他是不想放宇野回去睡觉的，他还有问题没有问完。

“等一下吧，昌磨不是每天都要打游戏到深夜的吗？怎么今天要睡那么早？”羽生发出灵魂质问。

宇野一时语塞，想要点退出的手悬在半空，怀里的狗子没有了靠着的手臂，不开心地拱了拱。

“我……我的狗困了，算了，你说吧。”宇野强打起精神，抱紧狗子，接受来自退役之后更加让人崩溃的队友前辈兼大魔王的拷问。

——他明明蹲在瑞士离羽生很远很远，为什么他还要怕羽生掐死自己而为保小命地被他难为着，对方在昨天已经宣布退役了呀！

宇野也想不通，可能这么多年习惯了被他压榨和蹂躏吧。每次在冰上他都要rua他的头发，还会扯他的脸，回想起来，太可怕。

“还是那个问题，我要怎么说才能不突兀，不吓到博洋呢？”羽生苦恼地说到。

你怎么都会吓到他，甚至吓死他。宇野很想这么说，但是他不能，他还想要命，更想今晚回去睡个好觉。

惹毛了羽生可不是一个好的选择。

“这个吧……以我对博洋选手这么多年的了解，只要你保持常态，把自己想法告诉他，他是不会拒绝你的。真的。”宇野昌磨努力瞪大眼睛，一方面在表示他说的话很有可信度，另一方面他努力地不让自己睡着。

“真的吗？可我为什么觉得博洋会受到惊吓呢？万一他不接受呢？”羽生停下收拾东西的手，十分艰难地叹气。

“这个要怎么说呢？他接不接受这种事我不敢保证，可是对博洋选手来说，你一直是最特别的一个，他不是也说过‘从小就喜欢你’吗？大概现在也会喜欢吧，你可是他的偶像啊。”宇野昌磨再次让羽生对自己树立信心，好尽快放自己回去睡觉。

“那时候的博洋还小，也许不知道自己在说什么。”羽生嘴上虽然反驳，但心里却是甜丝丝的。“另外采访的话怎么可以当真，昌磨你还有明明打了一夜游戏参加记者会马上就要睡着了，却说自己之前没睡好的时候呢！”羽生戳穿宇野的时候也毫不留情，丝毫没有自己在求人家出谋划策的自觉。

“额……”宇野语塞。“就算是采访的客套话好了，既然这么说，那我就只能告诉你，他不喜欢你，只是当你是偶像，你要是和他表白了，以他的性格也许见到你就会跑。如果你要问我怎么办，我只好建议你什么都别说，那样你还能是他心里那个站在神坛上的偶像，你们永远都保持着迷弟与偶像的距离，他以后会找个和传闻中一样的女朋友，除了比赛或者冰演，再也不会和你碰面。”

宇野一句句话就像是榔头一样一下下地砸在羽生头上，下一秒钟，他挂断了视频聊天。

突然黑屏的宇野昌磨吓了一跳，本来困到眼睛都快睁不开了，还要拎起手机看一眼是不是它死机了。还好，是对方挂断电话。

不一会儿，那边发了文字消息过来。

【对不起，碰到了，昌磨早些休息吧，今天十分感谢，再见。】

【哦，再见。】

宇野回了一句，然后开心地放下手机，抱住怀里的狗子直直地向后躺倒——终于可以睡觉了。

早知道是这么容易，那他一定不会和他废话这么长时间。

（三）  
这边还在下午时区的羽生抓了抓本就不太顺滑的头毛，起身拿过桌子上摆放的一张合照，不禁陷入沉思。

那是18年平昌留存在他手机里的一张合照，这张照片他只发给过照片上的另外一个人，也许全世界只有他们两个单独拥有这张照片，其他人手里的，不过是这张照片拍摄时的侧面。

照片里的两个人亲密地靠在一起比着对方标志性的小蜘蛛手势，白团子一样的人裹在超大的白色羽绒服里，小脸上笑出可爱的虎牙，整个人像是糯米汤圆一样甜丝丝的，让人忍不住想要亲近。

他喜欢啊。

从15年NHK时的第一面起，他就已经开始注意他了。他难以想象，在这瘦弱单薄的身形下，竟然能跳出如此充满爆发力与美感的高难度跳跃，他惊讶着，也好奇着。那一次的相遇足以让他觉得惊艳，以至于这么多年之后，他依旧对15年念念不忘。

他不是难忘当年一战封神的成绩，而是难忘当初一眼万年时的悸动与美好。

后来的后来，他们一同参加过很多比赛，但是客观原因太多，这个项目对他们太不公平友好，以至于让这个本身充满阳光可爱气息的大男孩渐渐失去了笑容。

18年平昌时，他没有比过宇野昌磨，即便是大家都一致认为博洋应该拥有一块儿奥运奖牌，他也配站在自己身边，同自己一起迎接全世界的赞叹。可是没有办法，他后来才知道，当自己哭泣于连霸的同时，这个可爱又阳光的人也在镜头前泣不成声，在那之前的拥抱对博洋来说得到的安慰并不算多，他好想一直抱着博洋安慰他，告诉他，他其实真的很棒。

羽生站在现在的时间点回顾过去，他发现博洋应得的东西本来应该很多，可却因为各种原因的苛责而薄待了他，这让他既心疼又无力。

他们都是不被偏爱的那类人，只是自己什么都有了，而他，却什么都没。就连自己的小心思，在现役的时候也不敢多吐露半分。

羽生知道他受冰迷们的关注程度，一旦那些隐秘心思被其他人察觉，毁掉的不只是他，还有金博洋。

他不敢尝试，也不能尝试，至少在他依旧活跃在冰场上的时候，他什么都不能说。每次碰面他都保持着谦和有礼的态度，拉开了适当的社交距离，他很少再像前几年一样对他顺手地搂搂抱抱。曾经的他偶尔还会摸摸金博洋的头，圈住他过分纤细的腰，在他的背后扣上帽子遮住他的眼，暗戳戳地将人圈在怀里偷偷地亲近。而后来，他都不敢再做那些看起来过分亲密的动作，即便是他很想。

那时候的他总认为只要自己挨到退役，挨到不被那些冰迷过分关注，他就可以和金博洋说出自己一切的想法和心意，来争取这份感情的回应。他好不容易等到了退役的时候，可原本下定的决心却又在此刻有了退缩。

他怕自己的贸贸然告白会将金博洋吓跑，他也怕对方只当他是竞争对手或者普通朋友，他还怕自己感知到的那一点点特殊对待不过只是身为偶像的些许特权，他更怕金博洋会拒绝他、讨厌他甚至远离他。

所以他找到了和金博洋颇为相熟的宇野，他需要有人给他建议，感情这种事比让他参加比赛更难以建立信心。可宇野给出的答复却让他的心下更加忐忑，特别是最后，宇野说出的话正是他所顾及的，不敢面对的，所以他才直接挂断了视频电话。

他担心一切事情的发展轨迹将会像宇野说的那样，这样的话，他这深种多年的情感又要如何安放？

他不知道。

羽生不怕失败，但是他不喜欢失败后的凄凉与悲惨，所以他很多时候都在强迫自己做个强者。可感情的事最是变幻莫测过于复杂，不是他足够强大就可以达成目的的。 

就在他依旧踟蹰的时候，手机的提示音唤醒了他。

【去说吧，即便是没结果，你们之间不会比现在遥远了。】

宇野最后发来一句话，在互相道别晚安那句话下面，更显得突兀。

羽生看了之后深吸一口气，宇野说的没错，不管他说与不说，他和金博洋也不会比现在更远。如果他什么都不表达，那么才一丁点机会都不会有了。

他这次收拾东西就是为了陪同Bo叔到北京续签和tc的任教合同，以后的很多时间，他都将会停留在这个拥有金博洋的国度。他已经退役了，自由到甚至不用遵循赛季里各种比赛的限制，他可以是教练，可以是挚友，更希望是爱人。

下定决心的羽生迅速地收拾着自己的行李，不久的将来，他一定要向当年那个4lz砸进自己心里的小太阳表达他的爱意。

他是他的太阳，而他，则是他的光。

——END——


End file.
